Codex Bestiary
Here is where I plan on listing all the varied Codex / Dark Codex monsters and antagonists, which shall appear in stories where Nathan and Dark Nathan appear.. I am deciding Nathan and Dark Nathan will do much better as characters that frequently cross into existing stories so will be doing away with the Codex solo series. Monsters Redcaps Redcaps are a space-faring race of aliens whose extact origin is a mystery - being vaguely humanoid bipeds with multipe eyes and light blue skin they are known to frequently travel from world to world capturing native life-forms for use in the galactic black market, where their victims are sold into slavery. Redcaps are extremely cunning and disguise their space-crafts into various buildings and entertainment events so as to lure their victims, once they have their victims secure they abduct them en mass and disappear to continue the process on another world. Redcaps do not have any moral objection to abducting entire families and separate men, women and children in the name of "business" - male slaves are sold for the highest in the black market, females gain second place and children are often kept by the Redcaps and raised in "training camps" across space and time designed to "care" for them until they reach 12 years of age: at which point Redcap society sees them as ready to be sold on the black market. Grinners Grinners are humanoid cat-like creatures from a small star-system in the Milky Way Galaxy, seeing themselves as the "caretakers" of the Galaxy they have an extremely alien sense of morality that can be seen as malevolent to most humans. Believing that happiness is paramount to existence they outlaw any signs of displeasure in areas under their influence and inflict terrible punishments upon those who refuse to comply with the Grinners laws, knowing that humans are incapable of "eternal" happiness Grinners have shown "mercy" by decreeing that they need only smile in public in order to be spared - masking their true feelings. Anyone caught by a Grinner who is not smiling will be considered a criminal and are mercilessly pursued before being forced to bare the "eternal" happiness - via a horrific mutilation that leaves them with a permanent "smile". TRAITS: advanced technology, retractable-claws, enhanced-bite + heightened-senses. Bedlams Bedlams are a malevolent race from an alien dimension, a seemingly all-female species that are extremely "ugly" by human standards and have inspired the tales of "wicked witches" since prehistory. During the witch-hunting eras fears of Bedlams caused humans to hunt down and kill many innocents, which caused Bedlams great amusement but also forced them to learn the art of shape-shifting so as to infiltrate humanity better: a true Bedlam could never be harmed by witch-hunting techniques as their "magic" could easily counter any human. Delighting in depravity Bedlams are known to be extremely intelligent and have created "magic" - technology vastly beyond that of modern humanity. TRAITS: extremely advanced technology, shape-shifting + heightened intelligence Homunculi Homunculi are a race of machines that resemble human-sized ventriloquist dummies, having been designed in the ancient past by an extinct race of humanoids on the outer regions of the galaxy they follow the same program their creators installed in them all those centuries ago. Going from world to world the Homunculi set about conquering the native life in preparation for the arrival of their masters (unaware that they are extinct) - imprisoning them in small puppets via advanced mind-transfer techniques activated via staring into their eyes. TRAITS: mind-transfer (via stare) + collective intelligence. Changelings Changelings are a feared race of inter-stellar aliens that travel from world to world abducting the children of sentient races so as to take their place in society, trapping their young victims in devices that keep them locked away from space or time: once this process begins the Changelings will continue to infiltrate the "host" society until they have succeeded in replacing all possible young, at which point they simply allow the "host" race to raise them much like cosmic cuckoo birds and once the Changelings reach maturity they leave to new worlds. Changelings do not have any sense of right or wrong, they simply wish to expand and are described as one of the galaxy's greatest threats - though this may be a debatable claim there is no question that the Changelings are extremely dangerous and the number of worlds that have fallen to them is estimated to be in the dozens. TRAITS: advanced technology, shape-shifting + empathic-control (limited) Dullahan the Dullahan are a malevolent race of psychic vampires that feed on the fear and hatred of human beings - although beings of the astral-realm they often take on a vaguely humanoid form when interacting with victims, the resulting headless spectres that occur have entered the human imagination and remain one of the most striking features of the race. the Dullahan are one of a relatively few known alien races that can never achieve a peace with humanity as they are dependent upon the fear and hate of humans in order to survive as a species, making friendly contact with them all-but-impossible. In fact exposure to the Dullahan causes victims to become paranoid, aggressive and hateful - the Dullahan stalking their victims so as to feed on them : when separated from a victim many Dullahan fly into a rage and will strike out with great force, knowing that without their victims' psychic energy they will die within a few months. TRAITS: negativity-vampirism, teleportation, invisibility, intangibility, telepathy + rage-manifestation (limited) Mantid Queen The Mantids are a race of extremely large mantis-like creatures from a distant star-system, while males of the Mantid species are relatively harmless the females are extremely dangerous. Known as the "Succubus" of Earth mythology female Mantids often breed with other species so as to diversify the genetics of their offspring and then proceed to kill and devour their victim. TRAITS: shape-shifting, brood-mother(s) + adaptation via genetic-assimilation. Bugbears Bugbears are a ravenous species of strange "teddy bear" like bears from an alien dimension connected to many of Earth's woodland areas via special portals that open every couple of years. Being extremely intelligent hunters the Bugbears learned about these portals and began a traditional "feast" every couple of years - which would be immortalised in the seemingly innocent song "The Teddy Bear's Picnic", which was actually a subtle warning to future generations. Being small and somewhat vulnerable Bugbears have sharp claws which can be hidden much like a feline - in addition they have an extremely powerful bite, keen senses and a paralysing stare. TRAITS: retractable-claws, enhanced-bite, heightened senses, paralysing stare + dimensional-travel (limited) Mermaids Traits: Minotaurs Minotaurs are large humanoid bovine with a strong militaristic attitude that prides itself in shows of grand might and conquest, they do this via any means necessary and do not value any one ideology, rather they constantly shift their ideals to suit the "best" means of conquest and are extremely fond of massive military parades and weapons of extreme size and strength, regardless of how functional said weapons may be in the long run. Due to their pride in conquest, their constantly shifting ideals and the general warmongering nature of the species Minotaurs are considered extremely dangerous to most species that value peace and a formidable opponent even to experienced warrior-races. Minotaurs measure, on average, 7 to 8ft in height, with males being considerably larger than females and can have features from almost any bovine breed - they are much stronger than an average human and able to withstand considerable damage but often utilize advanced technology, which they further modify with each new conquest, in-keeping with their shifting ideals. TRAITS: heightened-strength, durability, advanced technology + bovine anatomy Dryads Traits: Sleepwalkers Sleepwalkers are ethereal entities that exist within the "Dreamscape" - a metaphysical world connected to every dream and nightmare in the multiverse, they can exist for brief periods of time out of the "Dreamscape" and manifest as disturbing humanoids made out of sand : upon contact with a living being a Sleepwalker causes them to fall into a state of slumber that traps them in a pocket-realm of "Dreamscape" under the control of the Sleepwalkers. Once trapped a victim is tormented by the Sleepwalkers with horrific, nightmarish scenarios and their physical body is taken over by a Sleepwalker - causing them to appear as if they are sleepwalking, any attempts to "wake" them however results in a horrific illusion of their face turning into swirling sand and if a living being is touched by the victim during this illusion they too shall become trapped in the "Dreamscape" and their physical body is taken over by a Sleepwalker. If not countered Sleepwalkers can easily spread over entire sections of space and time, with horrifying consequences. TRAITS: Dreamscape-mastery, touch traps people in "slumber", illusion-casting, possession + limited omnipathy due to Dreamscape link. Lycans Lycans are a race of humanoid wolves that lack the ability to naturally reproduce, instead they must convert other species into Lycans via biting them - infecting them with a mutagenic "virus" that gradually changes them into a Lycan, once the transformation is complete the victim will instinctively seek out another to infect and thus a vicious cycle is formed. Lycans are incredibly fast, strong and able to regenerate from injury as well as having limited shape-shifting capabilities and unique vocal talents allowing them to mimick voices, master multiple languages and even project their voice but silver has an extreme reaction to them, often fatal. TRAITS: heightened speed, heightened strength, regeneration, limited shape-shifting, vocal-mimickry, omni-lingual, voice-projection + bite can transfer the "Lycan Virus". Reapers Traits: Appearance: Leprechauns Traits: Gnomes Gnomes are a race of dangerous humanoids that are also known as "World-Breakers" due to their obsessive tinkering, which ultimately climaxes in the creation of weapons and devices so powerful that they destroy entire worlds - being a prolific race Gnomes often flood star systems and land on numerous world so as to ensure the survival of their own species at the expense of others. When Gnomes find other life-forms they often try and use them as slave labor much as the Redcaps do, indeed they are one of the Redcaps most eager traders and have a long-standing alliance with them due to both races being in favor of the intergalactic slave trade. Gnomes appear as short human-like creatures with unkempt hair and (in the case of males) beards - they dress in the manner of old miners despite having extremely advanced technology and are known to be most at home when underground as they are ill-equipped for prolonged exposure to sunlight, unlike most humanoid species they are also quite happy in heavily polluted environments : able to drink and eat substances poisonous to most other humanoids and able to breathe toxic gas without apparent harm. TRAITS: extremely advanced technology, omnivorous-gut + resistance to most toxins and disease. Fairies Fairies are small but aggressive creatures that feed off the life-force of half-aliens, they refer to these life-forces as "magic" and claim half-aliens have a unique type of life-force that can extend their lives and allow Fairies to effectively live forever. Although doubts have been raised as to whether or not half-aliens truly have unique life-forces Fairies are convinced they do and will gather them en mass so as to harvest the "magic" and see their victims as little more than fuel by which to extend their own existence. Due to being no larger than a hummingbird (5-inches) Fairies tend to gather in "swarms" and are quite insect-like, having a matriachal society subservient to a Fairy Queen : they are also able to heal themselves via wrapping themselves in etheral "cocoons" that allows them to survive even near-fatal injuries, it does not stop their hunger fo "magic" however and can't extend their lives - the only known way Fairies extend their lives is via the absorption of half-aliens.. although they do not feed on humans they are aggressive, much like insects, especially if their "nest" is disturbed or their Queen endangered. TRAITS: hive-mind, regeneration (via cocoons), life-force absorption, winged-flight, teleportation + energy-blasts (often refered to as a "sting") Ogres Ogres are large and dim-witted humanoids who enjoy fighting amongst themselves, this ensures they are often not much of a threat to other worlds but sometimes a uniquely powerful and clever Ogre will gather numerous clans together and engage in pillaging and raiding on other worlds, this is when Ogres are at their most dangerous and claims of their strength is legendary, easily being the most physically imposing alien race encountered by humanity but by no means the smartest. Ogres are physically imposing, being fairly large for a humanoid species, measuring in at about 8 to 10ft depending on maturity - males being larger than females, most Ogres also have extremely obese-looking bodies but this is in fact muscle, adding much to their already immense strength : due to their massive size and general weight Ogres are also pretty slow and can tire quite quickly, which is why the larger and more clever of Ogres have so often resorted to pillaging and raiding as it allows them to take by force what they are unable to obtain for themselves (such as food, resources and territory). TRAITS: superhuman strength + heightened durability. Poltergeists TRAITS: possession, illusion-casting, telekinesis + intangibility Nephilim The Nephilim are a race of winged humanoids who started off as a society of largely peaceful nomads until they made contact with the Cherubim, who converted them into a race of fanatical enforcers of the "Grand Crusade" : a plan to convert all species in the multiverse to the ways of the Cherubim. As a sign of devotion to the Cherubim the Nephilim encased themselves in ceremonial armor and developed "halo" technology by which to mind-shackle other species : they also gave up their innate ability to fly via modifying their wings, as the "ultimate" devotion, as a "reward" the Cherubim taught the Nephilim the art of dimensional travel and thus the "Grand Crusade" marches on across time and space, each victory bringing the Nephilim closer to their ultimate goal of a multiverse united under the supreme will of the Cherubim, free from war and chaos but devoid of freedom or choice in the process. TRAITS: dimensional-travel, telepathy, telekinesis + "halo" technology (allows mind-shackling) Grindylows TRAITS Kitsune TRAITS: Harpies Harpies are a race of humanoids known to be almost entirely female, with no known males, they resemble physically attractive human females from the torso up but have powerful bird-like legs and talons as well as hidden wings that can spread and allow limited flight when necessary. An infamous race of greedy, opportunistic sadists Harpies also emit a scent that can make other species physically ill due to its overpowering stench - this is used primarily as a defence when their advanced technology fail to hide their actions on a world or colony. Harpies favor the use of mind-altering drugs, microchips and other tech designed to grant them control over other species' mental state - often using them as slaves or pawns in their own plans for conquest and criminal gain. TRAITS: talons, winged-flight, miasma + advanced-technology Skinwalkers Skinwalkers are a "cousin" race of the Lycans and share many of their traits, including the inability to naturally reproduce and the desire to infect other species with the "Lycan Virus" : however they are physically different, resembling skinless humanoid wolves more suited to four-legged travel but sometimes standing in a hunched fashion. Skinwalkers have developed a terrifying and unique type of shape-shitfing far surpassing that of the regular Lycan race, via skinning another creature and wearing the skin they can take that form - this can range from humans to animals and other alien races, not only do they perfectly mimick a victim but they gain access to a victim's former memories and skills, if they "skin" a superhuman they will also obtain that victim's superhuman ability. Skinwalkers share the same weakness as Lycans and thus silver is deadly to them, they are also able to be kept at bay via the use of strong smelling substances - a weakness unique to Skinwalkers as Lycans do not seem to be bothered by powerful scents. TRAITS: heightened speed, heightened strength, regeneration, shape-shifting (via obtaining skin of a victim), vocal-mimickry, omni-lingual, voice-projection + bite can transfer the "Lycan Virus". Boggart Entity The Boggart Entity is a cosmic entity that exists outside of conventional time or space, able to create an illusionary "house" by which to capture beings from numerous time-lines and realities the entity attempts to keep these prisoners within its pocket-reality for eternity to end its own sense of isolation: when the prisoners accept their fate they are rewarded but when they resist they are punished in varied ways, due to being half-mad with boredom the Boggart Entity is extremely inventive in both methods of reward and punishment and is neither male nor female, changing its voice continually between that of an old man and that of a young woman, it also regularly alters its personality from that of a curious child to that of a vengeful psychopath. TRAITS: near-omnipotent powers allowing vast displays of chronokinesis, stellakinesis, psychokinesis and ergokinesis - quite possibly limitless potential limited only by its inability to fully counter the effects of the Codex or similar devices. Gremlins Gremlins are a race of digital life-forms that seek to transform the organic universe into a cyberspace via putting all living beings into a state of virtual reality - they do this via sabotaging the natural technologies of a world or people and replacing it with destructive Gremlin-based technology that quickly enslaves them and puts them in a state of virtual reality where the Gremlins can easily take over and absorb the society into their own with little to no resistance. Gremlins, being a digital life-form, are believed to have been created by another species at some point in history but have either destroyed their creators or simply outlived them as no signs of any higher authority or hidden leadership is found in the Gremlins. Vampires Vampires are a race of parasitic humanoids that have spread across several star-systems, requiring the blood of mammalian species (such as humans) to survive they see themselves as nobility and thus believe it is their right to rule over the world of "mortals" but prefer to do so in secret due to numerous weaknesses caused by their alien nature. For example, sunlight is deadly to Vampires and they are relatively weak creatures that require others to fight for them and protect them during their numerous hibernation periods - fortunately for Vampires they are blessed with considerable empathic powers and intelligence, meaning many willingly serve Vampires despite being drained of blood, which they see as an "honor" for their service to the "Dark Lords". Vampires are often mistaken as undead creatures due to their strange abilities and affinity for the night but are very much alive - resembling humans but having chalk white skin, red eyes, pointed ears and pronounced fangs that are capable of extracting blood from a victim's neck without killing them : they can however deliver a fatal bite if they wish, though they rarely feel the need to murder potential allies or pawns. Zombies Zombies are a race of humanoids that suffer from a species-wide affliction in which their physical bodies continually decay from early maturity onward - requiring the consumption of biological matter to reverse. Thus in the minds of other species Zombies are vicious, carnivorous predators that utilize inter-dimensional travel to seek out new worlds by which to hunt down and devour any form of biological matter they can, the worse the Zombie's affliction is the greater the quantity of biological matter that must be consumed becomes. Zombies that have managed to reverse the affliction are shown to be remorseful of their past actions but do not see a happy future for their kind, believing a true "cure" to be impossible and also realizing te great stigma the mass hunting (and killing) their kind partake in makes it even harder to seek out aid from other species. The exact origin of the Zombies' affliction is unknown but some have theorized it was a deliberate action by a rival species - either to wipe the Zombies out or to use them as pawns in a greater, as yet unknown, scheme.. Goblins Goblins are dangerous humanoids that exist in an alternate dimension from our own, thus appear "invisible" to beings within our reality, yet are capable of interacting with our world and delight in mischief as well as "whispering" to other species via telepathy : usually the "whispering" is used to illegally provide knowledge to other species about dangerous alien technologies, sciences or magic. Goblins believe they are aiding other species with the "whispering" but are often doing the opposite as access to such great mysteries often causes conflict, corruption and destruction in species unprepared for such things. Goblins are also considered "cosmic loan sharks" as they expect payment for their "whispering" - usually this involves convincing someone (again, via telepathy) to part with wealth, power or even loved ones, which the Goblins take into their parallel dimension and keep indefinitely. Trolls Trolls are bulky, dim-witted humanoids sometimes mistaken for Ogres but are smaller and notably different in physiology - Trolls also have a strange effect on reality when they manifest, causing a glowing green "mist" that they use to their advantage during their "scouting" of other worlds. Being a race of hunter-gatherers Trolls can pose a serious threat to other species due to their unique method of entering and leaving a world - as well as the mist they produce being hazardous their portals are often situated in areas that have since been converted into habited areas, such as small buildings, bridges or even tunnels and bunkers : thus the sudden arrival of one or more Trolls often causes conflict, since they are quite aggressive and easily provoked. Gargoyles Gargoyles are small winged humanoids capable of turning into a stone-like state, which they use to hide from potential threats as well as stalking individuals of note : being clever and prolific conquerors Gargoyles seek out influential members of society and use a species-wide ability to turn their victim to "stone" : this process is fatal and used by Gargoyles to cause unrest and panic by which to further infiltrate society, if left to continue their ultimate goals Gargoyles will petrify entire governments and plunge worlds into chaos before taking over as a new ruling elite and hijacking a world's technology and resources in order to reach new worlds and start the process all over again. If Gargoyles plunge a world too far into chaos they abandon conquest but still steal as much technology and resources as they can before retreat, leaving the planet to its fate. Cherubim The Cherubim are a race of energy-beings that tend to manifest as fiery females with vast telepathic powers and incredible, seemingly cosmic, might : they are the true masterminds behind the Nephilim's "Grand Crusade" and are the species that guided the Nephilim away from their roots as a peaceful race of nomads and transformed them into a fanatical warrior-race that worship the Cherubim as "gods" (despite their female appearance). The goal of the Cherubim seems to be the conquest of time and space by using "lesser" species such as the Nephilim and as such they rarely manifest to others, though when they do they always keep a guise of celestial entities in an attempt to convert would-be-enemies to their cause or intimidate those that can not be "saved" by making them believe the Cherubim to be literal divinities. Yeti Yeti are large, ape-like humanoids with an affinity for subzero environments, although normally a peaceful species they go into berserker rage when they feel threatened : native to remote worlds and time-lines they rarely get in contact with other species save when exploited or when another species invades their territory. Glare The Glare are a race of powerful, extremely dangerous entities that bare an uncanny resemblance to the space suits used by astronauts of the 21st century, they are the inspiration behind the "Evil Eye" legend found in many cultures across time and space due to the terrifying red "eye" they emit from their helmets : which betrays their alien presence and has become associated with death and misfortune by those that have survived a Glare attack on a world or colony. The Glare are a type of mechanical life and do not require space-craft to travel across space - instead the float in the depths of space in the hopes of being found by unwary species or drifting into the path of an inhabited world or station, while floating in space they become "inactive" and can remain this way for aeons, upon "activing" billions of nanites awaken within the suit and cause the trademark "eye" to light up, at which point they will go on a seemingly mindless rampage, reducing any organic life they find into skeletal husks : in reality this rampage is far from mindless as the nanites use the energy the absorb from their organic victims to fashion new "suits" by which to "reproduce" as a species and spread out into the multiverse. Often several Glare are found together, connected via cords, this is a show of how intelligent the Glare can be in setting up traps and a willingness for the Glare to work in "packs" if necessary to ambush other species, although not proven some have theorised this is also how the Glare "teach" younger members of their species to hunt, much like a parent taking care of their "young". The largest known collection of Glare is rumored to stretch a section of space equal to a small asteroid belt and is considered a "haunted" place due to the masses of floating suits, all connected by cords and waiting to be activated by any unwary enough to enter the area. Unicorns Unicorns are a race of equine capable of travelling across time and space using portals, despite appearing as animals they are fully intelligent and surpass humanity by several decades in terms of knowledge about the universe. Unicorns are solitary in regards to their own kind, meeting only to mate and otherwise engaging on long cosmic "walks" across entire worlds : it is during these "walks" that Unicorns come into contact with other species and despite being seen as peaceful in legend they are in reality dangerous creatures whose benevolent reputation has been directly implanted into humanity's minds by the Unicorns themselves to mask the truth. For Unicorns are creatures of whim and utilize their famous horn to erase or alter the memory of those around them, kill those that displease them or induce any numer of afflictions upon victims : attacking on a whim and prone to excessive cruelty. Unicorns are unable to influence the thoughts of some species, who have named them "Nightmares" due to their unpredictable and often hazardous nature. Kelpies Kelpies are a race of inter-dimensional beings resembling a monstrous fusion of horse, human and predatory animals : intelligent and cunning Kelpies seek out individuals who are at odds with the world around them, such as suffering social rejection or a sense of "not belonging" - once they find such an individual they act as malevolent genies that grant the individual an "ideal" world at the cost of feeding on their Destiny Force (both active (in the case of superhumans) and latent (in the case of non-superhumans) ). Sometimes referred to as "Destiny Force Vampires" Kelpies are one of the more dangerous and cruel of the many alien threats to Earth because they continually grant a victim's every wish whilst secretly draining them like a parasite : Kelpies also have a habit of killing off a victim if they find a more "suitable" victim and being inter-dimensional beings with vast knowledge and reach they do so rather frequently, the preferred method of murder is drowning, which contributed to the legends of the Kelpie as a "water-demon". Wendigoes Wendigoes are bizarre and truly alien beings that frequently abduct other species and subject them to terrible experiments which often make no sense and leave behind mutilated corpses or insane victims who talk of being "eaten alive" by "demons". Manifesting as glowing red figures wearing the skull of a goat the Wendigoes never leave their ships, which are pitch dark on the inside and resemble red orbs from the outside. Feelings of intense cold and hunger haunt survivors of Wendigo abductions, so much so that some - already half-mad - begin to seek out the flesh of their own kind and thus the Wendigoes became associated with both the frozen wilderness and cannibalism. Rarely speaking, save in riddles and enigmas, the Wendigoes seem to be without concept of remorse and travel the stars, eternally conducting their uncontrolled and inhuman experimentation. Bunyips Bunyips are small, carnivorous semi-humanoids that exist in a slightly "higher" state than most other humanoids - thus they appear to be supernaturally fast, to the point they are often blurred when observed by others and capable of taking down and devouring much larger prey in seconds. Having little need for space-travel due to a natural ability to "wander" across worlds Bunyips are usually quite feral in attitude but some Bunyips are exceptionally smart and at least one Bunyip is rumored to be intelligent enough to be working on a Codex of their own, though whether it will work or not has yet to be seen. Category:Series Category:Sci-Fi Category:Fantasy Category:Nezerth